


Love Sick - Ziall

by YehUrMyHooker



Category: One Direction, Ziall - Fandom
Genre: Smut, Tour, Ugg Boots, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YehUrMyHooker/pseuds/YehUrMyHooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys just started their new tour and secret feelings in the group are starting to become known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick - Ziall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so dont kill me! hahaha
> 
> idk if i should continue?? tell me if you think i should! :)

He could feel the cold air against his cheek as a weak gush of wind blew from somewhere inside the arena, the cold feeling made him shiver right through his spine, Waiting as the other band members finish the last song to close the concert, the screams and applaud making his stomach turn feeling as it just flipped inside-out. as soon as the room was dark the boys left the stage.

“Niall are you okay?”  
With no time to speak Niall pushed passed the curly haired boy and ran as quick as he could to the nearest bathroom.  
It was only on occasions that Niall would get sick after a concert.  
Usually it was because of all of the food he ate before hand but recently it feels different.  
He is tired non stop and is always in an unhappy mood.  
Running into a bathroom inside a dressing room which Niall could guess it was Zayn’s due to the heavy smell of cologne and cigarette in the air, he lifted the toilet seat up and puked until his stomach was empty.

“Niall you in here!!”  
“Uh, yeh im in the bathroom”  
“Mate are you okay, its not like you to get sick after shows”  
Niall looked up to see the tanned Bradford boy standing above of him, his brown glossy eyes beaming down at the blonde boy crawled up on the floor with his head hanging over the toilet.  
“Here let me help you up”  
Niall grabbed the boys hand and walked to out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Thanks Zayn”  
“No problem Nialler” Zayn said still holding the boys hand.  
“You okay, do you wanna talk about anything?”  
“Na don’t worry i’m fine, just felt a little sick.. nothing big”  
“Okay, well whenever you need to talk i’m here” Zayn squeezed Niall’s hand tighter.  
“Don’t worry I will” the irishman said before his cheeks turned into the colour of bright red roses.  
Niall was looking at the floor before feeling Zayn’s eyes starring right at him.  
He turn towards zayn.  
Suddenly Zayn’s hand was on Niall’s cheek and they were closer then they have ever been. Niall could feel the warmth hitting the top of his chest as Zayn breathed and moved in closer.  
Niall shut his eyes only just centimeters away from the kiss he has been waiting for since he first set his eyes on Zayn as he walked onto the X-Factor stage.

“ZAYN!!,” a loud shout was heard from outside the dressing room with a banging on the door. They both jumped from shock and quickly looked each other in the eyes before Zayn got up to open the door.  
“Took you long enough to open the door, i was worried you passed out or something!”  
“Sorry Liam, Niall wasn’t feeling well so i was just helping him by holding his hair back as somehow this is the only toilet to vomit in” Zayn said in a sarcastic was turning and raising an eyebrow at Niall.  
“Its not my fault that the stench of this room helps me to vomit!” said Niall while pretending to stick his finger in his mouth and gag.  
“You love the smell and you know it!”  
“Yeh i cant deny that it reminds me of the loving memories when i used to pick up my dogs shit”  
Zayn jumped onto Niall wrestling him until he had him in a grip.  
“Umm, okay, well i’m gonna leave you’s two alone now because obviously this will turn into something sexual faster then i think” Liam said walking out the door.  
Liam poked his head back intro the room.  
“OH WAIT! hurry up we have to be on the bus in 20 minutes” he said before leaving the room again.  
“Shit, Okay be there soon!” said zayn as he jumped off of Niall and walking towards the bathroom.  
“Well im guessing you better go get ready too”  
“Uh y-yeh ill go now”  
“Wait!”  
Niall turned around and felt his hand being grabbed and then the felling of soft lips hit his cheek, he blushed and headed out of the room but then got an urge to look back and saw Zayn give him a wink before closing the bathroom door.

-

“Is everyone here?” the driver said.  
“No! just waiting on Niall to hurry the fuck up” Louis said as he put on his ugg boots.  
“OHHH MYYYYY GOD!!, their soooo warm!!”  
“What the hell i thought you were having an orgasm or somethin”  
“Zayn... with ugg boots like these you shouldn't be surprised to be seeing the whole bus filled up with my juices”  
“Your screwed up” zayn said shaking his head in disgust.  
“YEEESSSSS!!!!”  
A shout from the back of the bus was heard loudly before hearing footsteps become louder as the person walked closer.  
“WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN EVERY TIME I PUT THEM ON!!??”  
said Harry while looking at his feet as he has the exact same shoes as Louis.  
“Oh no, not you too!”  
“Your just jealous that your feet are gonna die of coldness while mine and Louis’s feet stay nice and warm”  
“Trust me i’m far from jealous”  
“Thats what they all say.. but then you see them on the 6 o’clock news because they died of lack of awesomeness shoes like fashion icons Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson”  
Louis giggled and then looked at the blonde boy who just entered the bus, and then laughing even more that tears were coming down his cheeks.  
“Whats so funny??” Niall said confused.  
Louis pointed at Niall’s feet.  
“Ohh no!” Zayn’s face suddenly changed as he saw the shoes Niall was wearing.  
“What! i know they look stupid but they feel like clouds on your feet!”  
A loud laugh came from Louis as he shoved his face in a pillow trying to hide his laugh.  
“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!, IS THIS AN UGG BOOT CONVENTION OR SOMETHING!!” Zayn yelled.  
Harry fell to the floor laughing and rolling around with his hands on his chest because the laughter was hurting so bad.  
“Thats it i’m done!” Zayn walked to the back of the bus to were his bed was.  
“A cloud he says, a fucking cloud!!” Louis said lying on the couch still laughing his head off.  
“Shut up” Niall threw his backpack at him.  
“Owww!! that hurt”  
“HARRY, NIALL HURT ME!!”  
Harry got off the floor and sat next to louis and hugged him.  
“Awww its okay Louis pie”  
Louis pouted his lips.  
“Kiss it better?”  
“Anything to make the pain go away”  
Harry moved Louis’s hand from were the pain was on his left arm and gently kissed it better.  
“Better?”  
“Much better”  
“Get a room!” Niall groaned.  
“Well there aren't really any walls separating this part of the bus to where our beds are so practically we are already in our room” louis replied poking his tongue.  
“How about practically no!”  
“How about yes!”  
“Ummmm, pretty sure its a no!”  
“Nooo im pretty sure its a yes”  
“Last time i checked im sure it was a n-”  
Niall got cut off as Zayn shouted.  
“Oh my god Niall stop before he makes Harry kick you off the bus”  
Louis and Harry laughed.  
“Thank you, see Niall even Zayn agrees its a yes, don’t you Zayn?”  
Louis looked over at Zayn who was standing in the hallway between the room where the beds were and the lounge room.  
Harry turned and raised an eyebrow at Zayn.  
“Yes louis..I agree with you” Zayn said in a annoyed tone.  
Niall looked at Zayn in disgrace.  
“Sorry Ni but i cant be screwed with his shit right now”  
Niall grabbed his backpack off the floor and walked towards Zayn.  
He looked up at Zayn with a sad face.  
“Its ok Z, i understand”  
“Come on.. now your making me feel bad”  
Niall looked down at the floor and then felt the embrace of Zayn’s arms wrapped around him.  
“Don’t be mad at me, you know how much he would annoy me if i didn't agree with him”  
“Its okay”  
Zayn lifted Niall’s face up so that they were looking at each other.  
He kissed Niall on the forehead.  
“I’ll make it up to you and take you out for dinner, yeh?”  
Niall smiled and nodded his head.  
“Good... well lets get to bed, we have a long trip to go until we arrive at the hotel”  
“Okay, nighty night”  
Niall hugged Zayn once more before heading off to their beds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> tell me if i should finish it.


End file.
